Nous acceptons l'amour que nous pensons mériter
by Amel Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: OS écrit pour le défi "un froid de mort" de la page Destiel Addicts :) Dean est perdu dans le froid, il risque de mourir et cela fais des mois qu'il n'a pas vu Castiel. L'ange arrivera-t-il à temps pour le sauver ? (Destiel)


**Première fic' sur Supernatural et sur Destiel en particulier ! **

**OS écrit pour le défi "un froid de mort" de la page FB Destiel Addicts :)**

**En espérant vraiment que cela vous plaira ;)**

**Amel**

* * *

Cela fait des heures que Dean est allongé au sol, à la limite de l'hypothermie, sa jambe le fait horriblement souffrir si bien que même ramper lui est impossible.

Quelques heures plus tôt Sam et Dean, ne sachant toujours pas à quel genre de créature ils avaient affaire avaient décidé de se séparé. Sam allait faire des recherches sur le net ainsi que dans les vieux livres de la bibliothèque locale pendant que Dean interrogerait les habitants. Cependant alors que Dean se dirigeait vers le poste de police pour tenter d'avoir plus de détails sur les conditions de la mort des victimes il entendit un grognement à la lisière de la forêt. Sortant son arme il s'approcha, prudent, le plus silencieusement possible. Le bruit se déplaçait rapidement, si bien qu'en quelques minutes Dean s'était enfoncé de plusieurs centaines de mètres dans la forêt. La créature était toute proche, Dean le savait, cependant il ne pouvait pas la voir la densité des arbres rendant son champ de vision plus que réduit. Soudain la créature l'attaqua de face, à une allure folle. Dean réussit cependant à l'éviter en sautant sur le côté, la créature avait de nouveau disparu dans les feuillages. Dean avait déjà vu un tel monstre, il s'agissait d'un Rougarou. Dean pris son portable afin d'avertir Sam et pour qu'il puisse venir l'aider (s'il arrivait à temps).

- Allô Dean ?

- Sam, c'est moi ! Écou-

Mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son portable s'éteignit, à cours de batterie.

- MERDE ! Hurla Dean en lançant son téléphone contre un arbre qui éclata en milles morceaux.

C'est à ce moment là que le Rougarou l'attaqua par le haut, sans doute était-il monter dans un arbre pour mieux repérer sa proie. Plusieurs coups furent échangés, le monstre réussit à mordre le chasseur à la jambe et dans un fracas Dean sentit son fémur se briser. Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant que Dean réussisse à sortir son arme et à tirer en pleine tête de la créature. Le Rougarou fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière à cause de la violence du choque. Il paraissait mort mais Dean, toujours au sol, savait que le seul moyen de le tuer pour de bon était de le brûler vif. Il sortit donc son briquet de sa poche et enflamma ce qu'il restait du monstre. Les quelques feuilles mortes qui traînaient prirent également feu ce qui fut le bienvenu car sans essence un corps brûle bien plus difficilement.

Et voilà, c'est ainsi que Dean se retrouve seul en pleine forêt sans pouvoir appeler son frère ou Bobby à la rescousse. Bien sûr après sa tentative de coup de fil Sam doit bien être en train de chercher son frère mais comment le trouvera-t-il sans aucun indice pour le guider ? Il fait de plus en plus froid avec la nuit qui avance et suite au corps à corps les vêtements de Dean sont tout déchirés ce qui n'aide en rien pour le réchauffé. Et la douleur. Il sent la douleur en permanence l'empêchant même de fermer les yeux un instant pour se reposer. Ce qui, d'un côté, n'est pas plus mal car au moins il ne risque pas de s'endormir et de mourir dans son sommeil.

Le temps passe, lentement, et Dean se met à penser à ce qu'il regrettera s'il venait à mourir dans cette forêt. Castiel, évidemment. Il regrettera sa façon de l'avoir rejeter. C'était à cause de lui s'il n'avait pas vu l'ange depuis plusieurs mois. En effet, un soir alors que Dean et Castiel étaient seuls dans une énième chambre de motel miteux (Sam étant parti faire quelques courses) Castiel avait fait un faux pas. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé quand l'ange, pas vraiment passionné par ce qu'il y avait à la télé, demanda à Dean :

- Dean, à quel point peut-on aimer quelqu'un ?

- A quel … quoi ?! J'en sais rien Cass, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, je sais que les liens familiaux sont très forts mais … y a-t-il une façon encore plus forte d'aimer ?

- Euh … je suppose oui.

Castiel eut alors son regard si éloquent que Dean comparait à celui d'un enfant innocent qui se pose beaucoup de questions. C'est pourquoi il approfondit son explication tout de même un peu gêné.

- L'amour entre un homme et une femme peut être également très puissant … tu sais … le désir charnel …

- Oh.

Un silence s'installa. Dean essaya de se replonger dans la « clinique des cœurs brisés ». Cass interrompit à nouveau le silence.

- Selon mon père, Dieu, seul l'amour, dans le sens charnel, entre un homme et une femme est possible. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça l'était aussi pour des personnes de même sexe. N'est-ce pas ?

- Euh … oui. Cass pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions … bizarres ?

Castiel, en réalité, cherchait un moyen de faire comprendre à Dean à quel point son amour pour lui étant profond. Voyant que Dean semblait ne pas comprendre Castiel se décida donc à utiliser une technique qu'il avait souvent vue dans les films. Il s'approcha un peu plus près du chasseur et mis une de ces mains sur sa nuque. Dean parut d'abord effrayé et ne réagit pas tout de suite quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Castiel. Puis après quelques secondes il le repoussa violemment.

- Cass bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?! En plus Sam pourrai revenir à tout moment !

- Je suis désolé Dean je pensais que …

- Tu pensais quoi ?! Que j'étais gay ? Non mais t'es malade !

- Je t'aime Dean !

- Ahahaha non mais je le crois pas ! Cass je crois qu'il est temps que tu t'en aille !

- Mais je …

- Vas-t'en ! Et ne reviens plus !

Dans un bruissement d'aile Castiel avait disparu.

À présent Dean regrette cet épisode. Il s'était énervé car au fond il sait qu'il ressent la même chose pour Castiel. Un amour vrai et profond comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti avec aucune femme. Il s'était emporté car à l'époque il ne l'acceptait pas. Mais au cours des longs mois sans son ange il avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir et de se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'aime. Dean est amoureux de Castiel.

Usant de ses dernières ressources il s'adresse à l'ange d'une voix faible et enrouée.

- Cass. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais. Je regrette tellement, si tu savais. J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Maintenant, pour que tu me sauves d'une mort certaine mais pas seulement. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai besoin de toi, j'aurai encore besoin de toi si je survis. Je t'en prie Cass, je t'en supplie reviens moi ! Je … Je t'ai-

Ses mots se perdirent dans un souffle, son dernier souffle, pensa-t-il. Il sentait que la fin arrivait, ses forces le quittaient peu à peu.

Alors que le chasseur luttait pour ne pas s'endormir un bruissement se fit entendre, brisant le silence de la nuit.

- Castiel ? implora Dean d'une voix si faible que s'en était un murmure.

Castiel ne dit pas un mot et se contente de toucher la jambe blessée de son ami pour le guérir. Cependant Dean mourait toujours de froid. D'abord hésitant Castiel se décide tout de même à retirer son trench coat et à emmitoufler Dean dedans.

La chaleur du corps de Castiel fait du bien à Dean. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas car bien vite le trench coat se refroidit également. Dean n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Un simple regard suffit pour que Castiel comprenne. L'ange se rapproche donc du chasseur et le prend tendrement dans ses bras. Le corps de Dean est si glacé qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de pierre. Au bout de quelques minutes, enlacés, Dean se sent déjà mieux.

- Tu es venu.

- Evidemment que je suis venu Dean ! Jamais je ne pourrai t'abandonner.

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi et je comprends à présent ce que tu as voulu me dire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et je crois que …

Il hésite. Par peur, peut-être. Ou peut-être parce que ce qu'il est sur le point de dire il ne l'avait jamais exprimé à haute voix.

- Oui ? Encourage Castiel

- Je crois que je ressens la même chose pour toi.

Cette fois c'est Dean qui se lance, il prend d'assaut la bouche de Castiel. Castiel est d'abord surpris, puis il se laisse faire, prenant lui aussi des initiatives. L'ange se détache de la bouche de Dean, il lui dépose alors quelques baisers dans le cou, descendant lentement sur son torse. Dean laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir, encourageant Castiel à continuer. Alors qu'il allait commencer à ouvrir la chemise de Dean pour continuer son chemin ce dernier le prit par le menton pour le faire revenir à sa bouche. S'agrippant chacun à la nuque de l'autre ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement pendant de longues minutes. Puis Castiel descend ses mains petit à petit le long du dos de Dean, jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il agrippe à pleines mains, arrachant un sourire amusé à Dean. Le chasseur se sent alors très à l'étroit dans son jean, son érection grandissant peu à peu. Castiel étant dans la même situation il entreprend d'ouvrir le pantalon du chasseur, mais Dean interrompt alors leur étreinte, essoufflé.

- Cass, je … Pas encore, je ne suis pas prêt.

- Pas de souci, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt, pour que tout soit parfait. En tout cas maintenant je suis sûre que tu es réchauffé.

Dean rit, amusé par cette réflexion. Il est vrai que, comme ça l'un contre l'autre, aucun des deux n'avait froid, il faisait même particulièrement chaud. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit dans la forêt, à la belle étoile, tendrement enlacés.

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que cela vous a plut et que je ne vous ai pas déçu ^^**

**En tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Une petite review pour me donner votre impression ?**


End file.
